


Cater-cousins

by Sandentwins



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After resetting the timelines, the Beast and Jabberwocky have some "family" times at the Rose's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cater-cousins

I wonder why they have wanted me to be there. I mean, come on. There's no way I could afford to "hang out" at this fancy human restaurant, especially if that meant wasting time with...that thing.  
I have often heard things about the “Beast”, but I've never actually seen it. The Beast was the one monster Starlight Blade had fought against, and not myself, as I had believed in my earlier times. But the Knight's fear of the Beast, merged with Sanden's bad thoughts and emotions, had given me the shape of a dragon-like entity that was kind of similar-looking to this Beast, whatever its species was. I came to think of them as my cousin of sorts.  
But those were the past days. Now that I had a human body (and trust me, that was a real pain in the tail), I no longer had the looks of a reptilian monster a hundred of feet tall. And neither did they.  
Sitting in front of me, the Beast was chewing on a piece of raw meat, spilling sauce everywhere and completely forgetting their manners. I admit I have done similar things in my past life, when I was stuck in perpetual hunger, but now that I had a stomach of reasonable size, I could at least take my time eating and using cutlery.  
The Beast, or Fangbutt as I liked to called them, looked over to me with their flame-colored eyes.

“Ho lief, handeth ov'r the sauce woud thee?”

I forgot to say that, stuck to some “canon” determined by the Sanden ladyboy, they only spoke in some old English slang that I had a hard time deciphering. I handed them the sauce, watched them as they covered three quarters of the steak with it and ate it straight from the bottle. 

“So...” I hesitated. “What do you like to do in life?”

“I killeth unworthy knights and consume children,” they answered with a mouth full of cold meat.

I sighed as I tried to chew on my own raw steak. This fancy restaurant in the middle of the modern town of Leo, the Rose's, had its way to accommodate everyone, even the rare fantasy passerby's who liked obscure and old-timed food. But with Fangbutt's repulsive behaviour, I had to admit I didn't have that much appetite left.

“Ho, Jabberwocky, cousin. Art thee alright?”

I shrugged, running a finger over the crystal heart barring my chest.

“I'm fine.”

And that was sorta true. I could use some company, even the Beast's, in this world where no one would talk to me. I did threaten to reduce them all to shreds, true, but what could I do about it? I have been bad. And I regret nothing. Killing was in my nature, and now it is slightly less. But still. It felt good to be with some relatives. Even if those were...well. Even if those were.

“Wanteth thee to wend and gaze me torture some insects?”

“Torture bugs? Seems fine by me.”

I grinned as I threw a large chunk of meat in the air and gulped it whole. Manners, yes, but mine alone.  
As Fangbutt and I left the restaurant, I tried to lift my spirits. I tried to summon my crystal wings, but Sanden had them disabled. That was a fair punishment, everyone had thought, although it made my life a living hell. But the Beast offered to grab my shoulders as they used their own wings to get us in the wild plains of Sagittarius, where we could get some flies to kill off.


End file.
